True Love Bullshit (SQW2015) - Traduction de Velace
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Jouer à action ou vérité avec l'ancien Dark One n'était pas la plus grande idée d'Emma. Regina est entièrement d'accord avec ça. OS #SWANQUEEN


Bonjour à tous! Voici le 5ème OS de la série SwanQueen Week 2015 de Velace! Et accessoirement le 6ème de la semaine ;)

Je vous préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas le meilleur et ce n'est pas celui dont je suis le plus fière question traduction.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **True Love Bull**** :**

Rage.

Aveuglante.

Parfaite.

Brûlante.

Rage.

Emma s'arrête en apercevant son reflet du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle passe devant le miroir du couloir. Elle recule rapidement et ses yeux s'arrondissent, elle est horrifiée quand elle regarde sa main se lever pour toucher le morceau de vert qui lui colore la peau du cou.

\- _Oh mon Dieu ! Je deviens comme ta sœur !_ Crie-t-elle avant d'entendre le bruit des talons qui annonce l'arrivée imminente de la Reine.

\- _Tu devrais montrer ça à un médecin._ Remarque Regina lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit. Robin entre quelques secondes plus tard, une rage aveuglante revient en un instant et Emma vole presque à travers la pièce.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? C'est ma maison maintenant, l'homme des bois !_ Elle pointe approximativement du doigt vers l'endroit où se trouve Regina qui secoue la tête. _Mon Véritable Amour. Le mien. Dégage._

\- _Emma, laisse-le tranquille._ Réprimande Regina, avec une touche amusée dans le ton de sa voix que la blonde ne remarque pas alors elle fait la moue en réponse.

Son esprit hurle à la trahison alors qu'elle se recule, l'arrière de ses jambes heurte le canapé sur lequel elle s'écroule ensuite. Elle plisse ses yeux qui suivent les moindres mouvements de Robin alors qu'il traîne dans le salon, ses doigts s'agitent, elle est submergée par une envie inexplicable d'attraper le coussin qui se trouve à côté d'elle et de l'étouffer avec.

Ce n'est pas elle, elle le sait. Rumple a glissé une potion dans son chocolat chaud, mais quoi qu'il en soit, cette pensée n'en est pas moins tentante.

Ça lui apprendra à jouer à action ou vérité avec l'ancien Ténébreux.

Même sans toute la puissance de sa magie, Rumplestiltskin est un vieux manipulateur, un tricheur, un petit f …

\- _Emma ?_

\- _Quoi ?_ Répond-elle rapidement, elle rougit un instant plus tard quand elle réalise que Regina la regarde d'un air amusé. _Est-ce que j'ai une deuxième tête qui a poussé ? Parce que si c'est un autre effet secondaire, je suis prête à vivre avec._

\- _Tu étais en train de marmonner._ Déclare Regina et Emma soupire de soulagement. Honnêtement, une deuxième tête aurait été un cauchemar.

\- _Oh._

- _C'était déprimant._ Ajoute la brune après avoir réfléchi, alors qu'elle récupère la veste de Robin sur le dos d'une chaise et la lui tend.

C'est donc pour ça que le Roi des Pommes de pin est là. Emma a oublié que Regina lui avait dit qu'il avait laissé sa veste ici hier matin, à cause de ce rituel de petit-déjeuner embarrassant où Regina invite beaucoup trop de monde dans leur maison tous les dimanches, parce qu'elle est complètement folle.

N'empêche, c'est toujours un con.

\- _Maintenant,_ dit Regina en interrompant les pensées de la blonde encore une fois tandis que Robin tourne les talons en jetant sa veste par-dessus son épaule, ce geste qu'Emma imite d'une façon totalement puérile. Regina soupire, elle lève les sourcils comme pour lui demander si elle a fini son petit manège avant de continuer. _Ça …_ Dit-elle en montrant d'un geste de la main le corps entier de la blonde. _Ça devient incontrôlable, tu dois retourner voir Rumple pour qu'il nous dise comment résoudre ce problème._

- _Pas possible._ Répond Emma en rebondissant sur le canapé. Elle a soudainement envie de sucre. Regina l'attrape par le poignet alors qu'elle la dépasse et la fait tourner sur elle-même.

\- _Que veux-tu dire par « pas possible » ? Tu l'as transformé en cette …_ _chose_ _, donc tu peux l'annuler._

\- _Non._ Réfute Emma, en libérant brusquement sa main.

Elle entre dans la cuisine, elle ouvre le congélateur et fouille à l'intérieur. Elle sait que Regina a acheté de la crème glacée.

- _Sors de là._ Ordonne Regina en entrant quelques secondes plus tard. _Tu ne vas plus avoir de place pour le dîner._

\- _Comme si c'était déjà arrivé._ Se moque Emma puis se recule avec un « _Ahaaa !_ » quand sa main se resserre autour d'un pot de Häagen-Dazs. Ce n'est pas son parfum préféré, mais peu importe. _Où est le gamin ?_

\- _Il en avait marre de tes soudaines sautes d'humeur alors il est allé voir son oncle._ Soupire Regina en agitant la main pour renvoyer le pot de glace dans le congélateur. Se dresser contre la jalousie d'Emma toute la journée a été assez fatiguant comme ça, la dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est que son idiote de petite-amie lui interrompe sa nuit de sommeil car elle aura trop mangé et finira inévitablement par se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller vomir.

Emma jette un coup d'œil à sa main qui tenait auparavant un pot de glace avant de détourner son regard sur Regina.

\- _Je mérite cette glace. J'ai résisté à mon irrépressible envie d'étouffer ton petit-ami. Rends-la-moi._

Le sourcil arqué, Regina secoue négativement la tête et se retourne, laissant Emma faire la moue alors qu'elle se dirige vers son bureau. Emma aime certainement s'acharner inutilement. Elle ne va pas encore une fois expliquer la différence entre une âme sœur et un petit-ami, surtout pas à son idiote de Véritable Amour. Si Emma n'avait pas déjà eu affaire à Rumple en le transformant en singe volant, elle aurait considérablement pensé à tuer le farfadet.

\- _Ce soir, ma chérie._

Regina grimace, elle se rappelle pourquoi elle a esquivé ses recherches depuis qu'Emma et elle sont rentrées à la maison – ou plutôt, depuis qu'elle a traîné Emma jusqu'à la maison après avoir mis fin à son altercation avec Ruby au restaurant. Emma ne peut pas annuler le sort, et pourtant elle a les moyens de donner à Rumple la capacité de parler sous sa nouvelle forme.

Cela la perturbe toujours, des heures plus tard.

Les singes ne devraient pas pouvoir parler.

\- _Comment peut-on annuler ça ?_

\- _Pas la moindre idée._

- _Tu étais le Ténébreux …_

- _Étais,_ intervient Rumple, _étant le mot d'ordre, ma chère, je n'ai honnêtement pas la moindre idée de comment elle a fait ça, je suis plutôt impressionné, en fait._

\- _Tu es complètement inutile._ Grogne Regina.

\- _Je ne suis qu'un simple singe._ Dit Rumple avec désinvolture et Regina lève les mains de frustration, notant la chose effrayante qui passe comme un sourire sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se retourne et sorte en furie de la pièce.

Emma attend derrière la porte, une cuillère dans la bouche. Regina fait presque une crise cardiaque, surprise par l'apparition soudaine devant elle, avant qu'elle lui arrache le pot de crème glacée des mains et qu'elle tire sur la cuillère dans sa bouche.

\- _J'en ai plus besoin que toi._ Se renfrogne-t-elle lorsque Emma essaie de protester, se retirant dans le salon.

Personne ne doit se négliger, sinon Dieu nous en garde, à être le genre de personne à donner de l'espace à Regina quand elle en a manifestement besoin mais Emma se faufile dans le salon et se laisse tomber juste à côté d'elle.

\- _Ça devrait disparaître._ Offre-t-elle, en se rapprochant au plus humainement possible sans jeter ses prétextes par la fenêtre en grimpant sur ses genoux, avant que Regina puisse lui dire de s'en aller.

Regina roule des yeux, elle se saisit de la télécommande posée sur le table et allume la télé. Elle sait ce qu'Emma est en train de faire. Elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie.

\- _C'est mieux._ Marmonne-t-telle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Emma fait la moue alors que Regina se tortille afin de s'assurer que la crème glacée est bien hors de portée.

\- _Je suis désolée._ Murmure-t-elle en se penchant tandis que ses lèvres atteignent sa mâchoire pour un baiser fantôme.

Regina soupire.

Elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie, mais sa petite-amie est toujours injustement adorable.

- _Comme tu devrais l'être._ Murmure-t-elle en écrasant la cuillère sur le côté et offrant à Emma la crème glacée se trouvant dessus. Emma sourit et laisse échapper un _« hum »_ en fermant ses lèvres autour alors que Regina essaie, vaillamment, de ne pas laisser cette vision l'affecter.

Elle échoue, naturellement.

Elle rapproche Emma à l'aide de la cuillère, Regina se penche jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient seulement séparées par un souffle.

\- _La prochaine fois qu'on te défie de boire quelque chose,_ ronronne-t-elle, _ne le fais pas._

Au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrent, elle sent la magie remuer dans sa poitrine au même moment où Emma brille d'une vive lumière dorée et gémit.

Évidemment, c'était un putain de sort.

* * *

Et voilà! N'hésitez-pas à quand même me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé des suites pour les OS déjà posté ... il n'y en aura pas, je suis désolée.

Je vous dis à demain pour le dernier de la semaine! :)


End file.
